Death
by A Maxi
Summary: "Diam dan menunggu, menunggu waktunya. Jika memang sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kematian, maka lebih baik aku menunggu kematian itu dengan tenang, karena jika kau lari dan takut dari yang namanya kematian, kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh hal itu" RnR!


**I/N:** Ok, saya mencoba bikin Romance dan hasilnya kayaknya ancur lebur... dan sangat OOC...^^

**WARNING: OOC, AU, GaJe, Norak, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda.**

**-xXx-**

**"Diam dan menunggu, menunggu waktunya. Jika memang sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kematian, maka lebih baik aku menunggu kematian itu dengan tenang...karena jika kau lari dan takut dari yang namanya kematian, kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh hal itu..."**

**-xXx-**

**Grand Line town, 31 Oktober 1990**

Grand line town adalah kota besar yang cukup mewah dan modern...sekeliling kota ditutup dengan tembok yang luar biasa besar, untuk mencegah bangsa musuh masuk. Pintu keluar hanya satu... dan hanya dibuka sebulan sekali...kota yang luar biasa hebat. Tapi, tak ada kota yang bersih dari yang namanya 'kebusukan', bukan..?

**-xXx-**

**Grand line town, Monument park, 2 November 1990, 19.30 P.M**

Tampak seorang perempuan di sebuah taman besar di sekitar selatan Grand Line itu sedang mengamati monument pahlawan yang ada di taman itu. Menatapnya dengan sangat serius. Seperti mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu. Perempuan tersebut berambut Raven panjang, mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang ketat-Seperti jaket, celana lengan Jeans, dan sepatu boots. Ditangannya, dia memakai sarung tangan tebal.

Di sisi lain, beberapa meter dari perempuan itu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di bangku taman memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu merasa ingin menatap perempuan itu.

Merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, perempuan itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu. "Permisi...dari tadi kau menatapku terus, apa yang salah dari ku..?"

"Eh, emm, eh...tidak...tak ada apa-apa.."

"baiklah..." perempuan itu berjalan menuju monument tadi.

"Em, siapa nama mu...?"

"Robin, Nico Robin, kalau kau..?"

"Roronoa Zoro, salam kenal, perempuan..."

"Ya, sama-sama..."

Hening sejenak. Tak satupun bicara. Akhirnya, pemuda bernama Zoro tadi membuka pembicaraan.

"emm...Perempuan...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu..?"

"Apa saja..."

"bagaimana kalau suatu saat tembok pelindung ini hancur dan bangsa musuh menyerang lalu mereka pastinya akan membunuh kita semua, apa yang akan kau lakukan...? Kabur..? melawan...?" Tanya Zoro.

"diam dan menunggu..." jawab Robin tenang.

"eh...? maksudmu..?"

"Diam dan menunggu, menunggu waktunya. Jika memang sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kematian, maka lebih baik aku menunggu kematian itu dengan tenang...karena jika kau lari dan takut dari yang namanya kematian, kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh hal itu..." jawab Robin dengan tenang sembari tersenyum pada Zoro.

Kembali diam. Pertemuan yang aneh ini...akan membuat sebuah ikatan yang tak pernah putus.

**-xXx-**

Nico Robin...perempuan berusia 24 tahun ini mempunyai masa lalu kelam

14 tahun lalu...

DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR

"Zehahahahha...dengan begini kita bisa merampok bank itu..! bagus, ayo pergi..!" seru bos Mafia.

"ayah..! ibu..!" Robin kecil berteriak kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya bersimbah darah. Dia melihat orang-orang berbadan besar membawa pistol. Mereka adalah mafia.

"Hei bos, ada anak kecil tuh..!" kata salah satu Mafia pada bos mereka yang berbadan besar.

"biarin saja, ayo pergi..." para Mafia itu pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibu Robin yang tergeletak begitu saja. itulah awal kehancuran hidup Robin. dengan mewarisi uang ayah dan ibunya, dia mencoba bersekolah, dan ternyata, kepintarannya melebihi rata-rata, atau bisa dibilang, jenius. atas dasar hal itu, saat berumur 17 tahun, dia mulai menjadi detektif. detektif yang bergerak dari balik layar dibantu dengan teman satu-satunya, Nami...tapi, temannya itu dibunuh oleh mafia yang membunuh orang tua-nya. Sejak saat itu, Nico Robin semakin mendendam para Mafia itu. dia juga sangat kurang ber-sosialisasi, paling tidak, dia keluar dari markas paling tidak dia keluar markas 2-3 kali sebulan (WTF?) Zoro adalah teman keduanya setelah rekannya dulu, Nami...walaupun nanti dia mendapat banyak rekan...

**Grand line town, Robin's house, 26 desember 1991, 20.00 P.M**

"Wah, kau datang tepat waktu"

"tentu perempuan, oh, ya, ini hadiah natal untuk mu...!" seru Zoro sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak. Lalu Robin membukanya.

"Wow, ini buku yang kucari dari dulu...! terima kasih, Zoro...dan ini hadiah untukmu..."

"eh, Wow...alat pembersih pedang, terima kasih banyak perempuan...!"

"tak hanya itu, cari di bagian dus-nya, maka kau akan menemukan hadiah lagi..!"

"Eh, ini kan...Shot gun mini yang sudah lama kucari..! terima kasih, perempuan..." Zoro langsung memeluk Robin.

**-xXx-**

**Grand line town, Zoro's Appartement, 21 november 1992 18.00 P.M**

"Happy Birthday, Robin, ini hadiah untuk mu..." seru Zoro.

"Hmm, apa ini..."

"ini...ah, aku juga gak tahu, tapi aku pernah melihatmu ingin membeli barang ini..."

"Kau lucu Zoro, ini alfalink...ini benda mahal, terima kasih banyak..!"

**-xXxXx-**

**Grand line town, La-Ola-Café, 2 oktober 1993**

Zoro dan Robin sedang mengobrol di suatu Café, tidak, ini bukan kencan, tapi mereka memang suka bertemu di café seminggu 2 kali atau seminggu sekali.

"kau tahu Zoro.? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beri tahu..."

"apa..?"

"Akulah..._Azureilla_"

"Eh..? Azureilla..? detektif hebat itu..?"

"Terserah percaya atau tidak"

"Tentu aku percaya, kau memang jenius, tapi, kenapa kau memberitahu-kannya pada ku..?

"Karena aku tahu, kau tak akan memberitahu pada siapa pun, apalagi pada para Mafia dan perampok kelas kakap yang ingin membunuhku...aku mempercayaimu karena kau sahabatku, Zoro, mungkin bisa lebih dari itu..."

"Huh, terima kasih atas kepercayaannya..." balas Zoro sambil menyeringai.

**-xXx-**

**Grand Line town, La-Ola-Café, 3 november 1994, 20.00 P.M**

Hari ini, Zoro dan Robin kembali bertemu di Café biasanya. Sekedar mengobrol dan curhat.

"kau tahu, Zoro..? sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mati..."

"Kalau begitu..mati saja..." Zoro merasa biasa padahal hatinya berteriak bahwa jangan sampai Robin mati.

"heh, kau sudah tak mengaggapku lagi, ya..?" seru Robin dengan nada mengejek setengah kesal.

"Maksudmu...?"

"aku mau mati pun, tak peduli...sepertinya kau juga lebih senang bersama gadis berkacamata yang bernama Tashigi itu ya, dibanding denganku..?"

'BRAAG' Zoro memukul meja hingga membuat orang orang memperhatikannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, ROBIN..? MAKSUDMU KAU CEMBURU PADA-NYA..?"

"mungkin.." jawab Robin tenang.

"KAU...! APA-APAAN KAU, ROBIN...! DENGAR, KITA SEMPAT TAK BERHUBUNGAN SELAMA 2 BULAN, DAN AKU MENEMUKANMU SEDANG BERJALAN BERSAMA TEMANMU SI ACE ITU...! APA KAU PIKIR AKU TAK CEMBURU..?" geram Zoro kesal.

"Kau bodoh, Zoro" Robin masih berkata tenang.

"KAU YANG BODOH"

Robin bangkit dari kursi-nya "DENGAR, ZORO, AKU DARI DULU SANGAT INGIN MEMBUNUH MALAIKAT LUCU-MU ITU...!"

"DAN AKU JUGA INGIN MEMBUNUH TEMAN KEREN-MU ITU..!"

"DASAR BODOH..!"

"Ssudah Cukup..!"

Zoro pergi meninggalkan café itu. Berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun tak ada hubungan lagi, tak ada lagi perbincangan di café. Sampai pada suatu hari...

**-xXx-**

**Grand line town, Zoro's appartement, 2 april 1996, 07.30 P.M**

'PIIP-PIIP-PIIP' Laptop canggih Zoro berbunyi. Tapi bukan laptop yang biasa, tapi laptop yang dulu dia pakai untuk membantu Robin mengerjakan pekerjaan detektif-nya.

"Ok, sebentar" seru Zoro sembari berjalan kea rah Laptop-nya.

Zoro langsung membuka email itu. Dari Robin:

From:

.

Code: 4ekj42098abei0924

.

.

Aku sudah mati.

.

REPLY REMOVE

"DASAR BODOH..!" Teriak Zoro kesal. Dia menyesal akan semuanya. Dia tidak kaget melihat Robin mengirimkan surat padahal yang bersangkutan sudah meninggal, karena itu dari mesin elektromagnetis milik Robin. Sementara itu, beberapa jam sebelum-nya.

**-xXx-**

**Grand Line Town, Mafia secret organization, 1 april 1996, 23.00 P.M**

"hah...hah...hah.." Robin berlutut sambil menunggu pendarahannya berhenti-walaupun tidak bisa.

"Zehahahaha...jangan berharap kau ingin menangkapku...! kacung kecil..! Zehahahah...!"

"hah...hah...Diam kau...!" 'DOR' Robin menembakkan pelurunya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"AAAKH...BUNUH DIA..!"

'RATATATATAT...DOR DOR DOR..' bunyi puluhan peluru dari para anggota mafia menembus tubuh Robin.

"Akhhh" darah keluar dari mulut Robin. Dia langsung jatuh dan mati. Walaupun hatinya senang karena dia bisa membunuh bos bafia itu dan satu lagi...

Dia tidak membawa-bawa Zoro, kalau dia membawa Zoro, Zoro bisa mati juga, dia bersyukur Zoro sudah tak membantunya. Karena dalam hatinya, dia masih mengkawathirkan Zoro.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Zoro..."

**-xXx-**

**Grand Line Town, North blue Graveyard, 2 November 1997, 10.30 P.M**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hijau, mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang. Menatap sesosok Nisan yang bertuliskan..

Nico Robin

Lahir: 13 september 1966

Meninggal: 1 april 1996

"Hei, Perempuan...maaf karena aku baru mengunjungi mu sekarang...hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pertama kita, kau ingat...?" seru Zoro.

'KRAAAAK' 'DUARR' 'DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR' terdengar bunyi keras yang berasal dari tembok raksasa yang dihancurkan dengan meriam oleh lawan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai perang besar.

"Sebentar lagi aku pasti juga mati, tapi aku tak takut karena aku ingat perkataan-mu...yaitu..." perkataan Zoro terhenti.

"Diam dan menunggu, menunggu waktunya. Jika memang sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kematian, maka lebih baik aku menunggu kematian itu dengan tenang...karena jika kau lari dan takut dari yang namanya kematian, kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh hal itu..." seru sesosok transparan berambut hitam panjang.

"ya...dan sekarang, aku akan kembali menemani-mu..." seru Zoro, kata-kata terakhir dalam hidupnya, kemudian dia jatuh dan mati. Langsung saja perang terjadi, tapi Zoro dan Robin sudah bersama di alam sana.

-FIN-

**I/N:** Ok, fic yang saya bikin yang awalnya Cuma iseng, tapi jadi serius, dan beginilah jadinya, silahkan review, bebas mau bilang jelek, OOC, apaan kek, saya terima dengan dada terbuka. karena menurut saya fic ini ancur lebur...fic yang sangat nista...mengapa saya membuat lompat 1 tahun-1 tahun...? karena menurut saya, Robin dan Zoro itu tipe pendiem, jadi butuh waktu lama untuk 'pendekatan'...ok, sekali ini saya bikin Romance dan hasilnya hancur banget bukan..? mohon jika review, bilang semua yang ada di perasaan anda, jika jelek, bilang jelek, jika ancur, bilang ancur, jika OOC, bilang OOC...tak usah dibagus-baguskan...

oh,ya, masalah temanya, saya pilih 'kematian' karena kakek saya baru saja meninggal :'( dan plotnya, saya terinspirasi (bilang aja nyontek) salah satu fic di FN (FictionPress) ok, silahkan tekan 'Tombol kematian' dibawah ini...


End file.
